


Scream Fanfiction

by moonlitdarling



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Billy Loomis smut, Billy Loomis x Reader - Freeform, Billy Loomis x YN, F/F, F/M, Ghostface smut, Ghostface x reader, Mickey Altieri smut, Mickey Altieri x YN, Mickey Altieri x reader, Multi, Other, Sidney Prescott x Reader, Sidney Prescott x YN, Stu Macher smut, Stu Macher x Reader - Freeform, Stu Macher x YN, ghostface imagines, slasher imagines, slasher smut, slasher x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitdarling/pseuds/moonlitdarling
Summary: This is where (other than on Tumblr) I'll post fics about Billy Loomis, Stu Macher, Mickey Altieri and more of the famous characters from the movie franchise, 'Scream' by Wes Craven.  A lot of it'll probably be smut, lol.If you want to follow my tumblr too, my blog is: https://suicidalslasher.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader, Mickey Altieri / Reader, Sidney Prescott/Reader, Stu Macher/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Final Girl - Billy L & Stu M. -smut-

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is for 18+ view only as this story contains adult themes. This is for a mature audience only. This story contains kidnapping, drugging, dub/con, and a lot of NSFW themes. Such as threesome, double penetration, oral, and dirty talk. Do NOT interact with me if these things trigger you and or isn’t something you want to read. There is a warning for a reason!!! Nonetheless, be cautious when reading. 
> 
> The one where the reader finds out who the Ghostface killer is. And they decide to have a little fun with her.  
> (ft a guest appearance.)
> 
> WORD COUNT: 5,224.

(Y/N) has walked these streets her whole life, she knows them as if they were carved in her head with a sharp knife, forever in the back of her mind. She hadn't the best memory in the world, often forgot her car keys; wallet; phone; she'd most likely even lose her head if it wasn't already attached to her body, her parents swore by that statement, but these were the streets she grew up on — she knew them better than the back of her hand.  
  
There were two paths and two opposite directions on the walk home: One trail was longer and it went through the city, walking by buildings that nearly touched the sky, passing by familiar faces or those unfamiliar, you'd also likely get harassed by homeless men and robbed of your money; The other way was a simple shortcut through the woods, you'd pass the cemetery and the old, forgotten children's playground.   
  
Usually, people hear the word 'graveyard' and 'forgotten children' and they're quick to go the other way, walking towards the trail that'll lead them straight to the city. 

(Y/N), for the most part, took the shortcut, not caring if the atmosphere was creepy, depressing, and dull. It never scared her to walk alone, whether it be daytime and when the sun was up and shining or when the moon was her only source of light, guiding her along the way to her house — she was fine by herself. 

She could take care of herself. Besides, the bag around her shoulders carried a can of unused pepper spray, two knives, and a taser gun.   
  
Plus, (Y/N)'s watched a lot of self defense video tapes, having rented them from the same place her best friend, Randy Meeks, works at. She was actually heading her way over to his house now for their every Friday night movie marathon. 

He'd get the movies (having an employee's discount was a blessing in disguise) while she grabbed the snacks. Occasionally, if she had enough money, she'd get pizza ordered too and or buy cheeseburgers and fries from the new fast food joint in town. 

Luckily, she had enough money to get a triple cheese, extra meat pizza to share with Randy.   
  
The rest of the snacks were neatly tucked away into her bag. While she carried the box of pizza in one hand, she was listening to music on the other, holding a portable CD player — a mixed disc that her and Randy's other mutual friend, Tatum Riley, gave her as a gift for her birthday was playing. 

Too busy listening to the music on the highest setting, (Y/N) doesn't hear the footsteps following her down the dark, narrow trail. 

She doesn't realize the famous Woodsboro killer was creeping up on her until it was too late. It happens way too fast, it's difficult for her brain to register what was fully happening and even when she does acknowledge the danger she's in, it's too late.  
  
She can't save herself, even if she were to try and fight back, there's no use. It was a loss cause. There's a strong chemical smell that tickles her nose, the scent only growing stronger the more she struggles and chokes. Then, she feels a sharp pinch in her neck, the pain sending her straight to the ground, making her fall on her knees.   
  
  
Whatever poison it was that the stranger had injected was making her feel dizzy and caused her vision to go blurry as well. 

While struggling to move, she sees not one but two large figures standing over her, both wearing the well known mask she's been seeing all over the news station. 

It was Ghostface aka The Woodsboro killer..... or, should she say, killers? How many of them were there? 

Was there more or was it only these two? (Y/N) wasn't sure, her question was going to go unanswered. It'd be an unsolved mystery.   
  
"Look at her.... she's so cute when she's struggling," cooed a deep voice.   
  
"Goodnight, sleeping beauty.... we'll see you in the morning."   
  
Without a doubt, despite the two wearing masks, she knew exactly who those voices belonged to.   
  
Before she could speak, darkness is eating her whole, consuming her. In the blink of an eye, the world went black.   
  


  


  
(Y/N)'s eyes slowly flutter open but she's quick to reclose them due to the sudden brightness that surrounds her. Slowly but surely, she's opening her eyes again, though she has to blink multiple times to get her vision back in focus.   
  
Where am I? She wonders.   
  
Her head was pounding and the intense glowing and shining of the lights that were circled around her was not helping the situation whatsoever. 

(Y/N) tries to move but she realizes she can't move either her legs or her hands. There were pieces of rope wrapped strongly around her wrists and ankles. Suddenly, her memories are flooding back into her thought process and she's remembering what happened. 

She was walking, on her way to Randy's house and then.... _nothing._  
  
Nothing but pain and darkness, dizziness and a strong, chemical odor. That was that. It's all she remembers.   
And now she's here.   
But where is 'here'?   
(Y/N) wasn't sure.   
  
Until one of the lights on her furthest right shuts off and then all the other lights begin to darken, turning off, one by one. It went in a pattern. Click, click, click.   
  
"What's going on? Who is out there?" She exclaimed, voice cracking. "Please, I'll do anything.... just don't hurt me, please." She begged.   
  
"Anything?"   
  
She jumps, startled, not expecting the voice - the person - to be so close to her.   
  
Yet, the person was inches away from her face and she knows this because she can feel their breath hitting against her neck.  
  
Their breath smelled of cinnamon with a hint of whiskey and beer.   
  
"You can do whatever you want to me, I-I don't care, I just want to go home.... please,"   
  
"Anything? Whatever we want?" said another voice, coming from her other side.   
  
How many people were here in the room with her? She wasn't sure. (Y/N) just wanted to leave, to go home and never leave her house again.

She should've just accepted the offer when Randy told her he could have picked her up, not liking the fact she'd be walking alone to his place. 

Of course, she disagreed and told him it'd be fine, she could use the exercise. Obviously, it was far from being fine.   
  
"How do we know you're not lying to us?"   
  
"I'm not! I swear I'm not!" She cries.  
  
"But.... we know you, (Y/N).... (Y/N) (L/N). You tend to lie a lot, actually."   
  
"Mhm.... For starters, you've lied to Sydney Prescott when you told her you weren't attracted to her then boyfriend, Billy Loomis. But that very night, you snuck out to go see him, to go sleep with him."   
  
"Same goes with Tatum Riley. She got upset when she found out you and Stu Macher were hanging out without her. Accused you and Stu of cheating on her and betraying her trust. And you lied to her face, said you were both shopping for a present for her at the mall... her birthday was coming up, it was a good excuse, after all.. But... that isn't exactly true, is it, sweetheart? You and Stu were hooking up in one of the dressing rooms rather than shopping for your so called best friend."  
  
"Not only are you a liar but you're a filthy slut. Desperate to spread her legs to anyone - everyone - so, with that being said, that's what you're going to do for us.... You're going to be a good girl and spread those legs out for us and give us a piece of that pussy you've been whoring around to everyone."   
  
(Y/N) felt the tears stinging her eyes and she drops her head in shame, allowing the tears to escape and slide down her cheeks. God.... she truly was a bitch. She truly was such an awful person, an even worse friend. She deserved to get killed, she deserved this. 

She nodded, although she wasn't sure if they could see her. She licks her lips and begins to speak; "Yes. Okay, yes. I'll give you every little piece of me. Take out whatever hatred and anger you have on me. As long as it's only me and you leave Sydney and Tatum alone. Same goes with Randy because I'm sure you know him, too. You can do whatever you want, just leave my friends alone."  
  
"Clueless, dumb whore. That's all you are," Laughed one of the voices.   
  
"You still haven't figured it out, huh? On with the lights, let's give the girl a proper, good scare."   
  
Within a flash, all the lights are back on and she's grimacing, flinching at the sudden harshness, just the way she had done earlier. They were really trying to fuck her vision up, weren't they?   
  
She blinks, once, twice, and turns and gasps, mouth falling open in shock.   
  
There, in front of her stood Stu Macher and Billy Loomis, both wearing proud but sinister smiles across their faces.   
  
"Surprise, (Y/N)?" They said in unison, sending chills to run up and down her spine.   
  
"Y-You.... you two? Why?"  
  
"Why not?" Billy said with a laugh. Stu, beside him, chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

  
"It's fun." Stu giggled.   
  
"There's no need for asking questions, they'll just go unanswered, anyways. Besides, why don't you put that mouth of yours to good use? Doesn't matter if you want to or not, Stu here is going to choke you with his cock and feed you his cum when he's done and you're going to be a good, cumslut and swallow every last drop. 

“Or.... we can just gut you like a fish and string your innards up as a decoration piece, for all those to see what happens when you want to fuck us over and not do as we say."  
  
"W-Well what about you, Billy? What'll you be doing?" (Y/N) asks, trying to ignore the threat he had said. She didn't need that visual in her mind, thank you very much.   
  
"Why.... I'll be in between your thighs, of course." He said in a 'duh' tone. "Isn't that what you've always wanted, (Y/N)? To feel my tongue flicking back and forth against your sensitive little clit? To bury my face in-between your legs and fuck you with my tongue, maybe add a finger or two deep inside your tight hole? Make you wither and shake, all due to my mouth? Don't lie, don't say you don't want it or any of this. 

“I remember Stu telling me he read it in a diary entry of yours.... Not only have you been wanting to be eaten out by me but you've been wanting a threesome between us as well, so, why try and hide? I know the truth. Stu knows it.... everybody knows. So, be a good girl, will you? This is what you've wanted, isn't it, darling? We're just making your fantasy come true."   
  
(Y/N) wasn't able to speak, and before she could even think of a sentence to say, let alone, add a word in — her head is being gripped by Stu's hand and she's being forced down on his cock. 

"Thank you, Stu. I'd rather be using my mouth elsewhere. Now, while you enjoy yourself up there, I'm going to happily enjoy myself down here." And just like that, (Y/N)'s pants are being ripped apart by her own damn knife that she carried in her bag. Billy shreds the fabric with one quick dig of the blade and he's ripping open her panties with strong force brought by his hands.  
  
 _Jesus fucking Christ..._ she didn't realize how strong he was. It's not like she can sit and focus on Billy, however, not while Stu was face-fucking her throat, muttering about how good of a girl she was.  
  
(Y/N) decides to focus on Stu, fearful of what would happen if she didn't at least try and give him a good blowjob. So, she flutters her eyes closed and focuses on his cock, trying her damn hardest not to choke around him.

She's been with Stu Macher before, yes, but that was a long time ago... she had completely forgotten how thick and large his cock was. 

(Y/N)'s placing all of her concentration on Stu and pleasing him, she doesn't even hear Billy talking to her.  
  
"Babygirl, I asked you a question... If you know what's good for you, you better answer me."   
  
Although, (Y/N) couldn't answer. Her mouth was very much full of cock, one that didn't belong to him, rather instead his best friend. The sentence that left his lips is nothing more than a taunt anyways, as he knows she couldn't reply. 

She was preoccupied with getting her face fucked, thank you very much, Billy.   
  
Her eyes were beginning to pool with water, saliva dripping down her chin as Stu picked up his pace, pushing his cock further down her mouth, inch by inch. She was truly lucky that she didn't have a gag reflex. 

If so, she'd be in a lot of trouble, more than likely, covering not only herself and the floor with vomit but Stu too.... Gross! The visual was not pleasant.   
  
Despite her, being blessed with such a talent, her jaw was beginning to ache and throb, nonetheless. Her vision was growing blurry as tears continued to build, pooling in the corner of her eyes. 

(Y/N) could tell Stu was close, his orgasm building up. She knows this because of the way his cock twitched every now and then in the back of her throat, pulsating in her mouth as the thrusts grew choppier, sloppier, messier. (Y/N) could taste the familiar hint of salt splashing across the tip of her tongue.   
  
"She's a kinky little minx, isn't she, Billy? Fuckin whore.... aren't you, (Y/N)? Letting us use your body as if you're nothing more than a hole for us to fill. I'm sure she loves this as much as we do." Stu says, teeth clicking together as a hiss surpasses his lips.   
  
(Y/N) would be lying if she said she disagreed with his words. Besides, her body would betray the words, without a doubt. Even if she were able to lie through her teeth, her body would give her away, telling the two men the unspoken truth.   
  
Her nipples were swollen and as hard as pebbles. Slick ran down her thighs, sticking to her skin. (Y/N) hasn't been touched, despite Billy telling her he was going to eat her out. He hadn't done it, not yet. Still, she was dripping, leaking like a faucet.   
  
"Cum inside that pretty little mouth of hers, Stu... Or better yet, cum all over that cute face, decorate her face with your cum. Get her all sticky and white with your load," Billy cooed, voice rough as he groped his cock, pumping himself up and down with a curled fist. 

Had he just been doing that or had he been for awhile and (Y/N) had just now noticed? She wasn't sure.   
  
Again, everything was still a bit of a blur, thanks to the wetness in her eyes. She wasn't deaf, though, she could hear the rough grunts that were bubbling up in Billy's throat, spilling past his lips, hanging and lingering in the open air. It only made her wetter, hornier.

Apparently, the dirty words that Billy spoke is what sent Stu over the edge, to reach his climax.   
  
Before (Y/N) knows it, Stu's pushing his cock in her mouth, hitting the back of her throat as he shoots his hot and sticky load down her mouth, nearly drowning her with his seed.  
  
"There's a good girl, take it all, baby. Swallow every last drop, understand?"   
  
All (Y/N) could do was nod, letting the white, thick syrup that was Stu's cum down her throat. Compared to a lot of men she has slept with, Stu always tasted the best. 

(Which she was more than thankful for.) 

(She didn't like to swallow, but she more than happily did when it was Stu's cum that was sliding down her throat and shooting off into her mouth.)   
  
Once Stu's pulling back with a groan, it's (Y/N)'s turn to groan because she feels Billy's tongue come within contact of her labia. Billy remains there, sliding his tongue up and down across her slit, leaving a perfect trail of spit as he does so.

Then, he's moving every which way, not letting a single part of her pussy to go untouched. 

His tongue is everywhere, all over and (Y/N)'s on the verge of tears and she feels ashamed to say it's not because of the position she's in but because it feels so fucking good, she doesn't want it to stop.   
  
"Look at her, she loves this. Loves being used." Stu teases, now doing what Billy had done earlier; groping his cock up and down as he jerks himself off, a satisficed smile playing out on his lips.   
  
"Wouldn't you agree, (Y/N)? You like this? Or, should I say 'love'?" Billy pulled away, only for that one singular moment, before he's diving his head back down in between (Y/N)'s thighs. Her high pitched moan answers the question she doesn't dare speak.   
  
"B-Billy... S-Stu," Her voice is cracking as she talks, the tears now won't stop running down her face. "G-Give me more, please. I can handle it. I want to feel you."  
  
"Where, baby? Where do you want to feel us at?"   
  
"I-I can take both. I've got two holes for a reason..." and wow, okay, she didn't think she'd ever want to do double pentation in her life but right now, she wanted nothing more than to feel both her holes being filled up. 

(Y/N) wanted to feel her body being ripped apart by two large cocks, wanted to feel said cocks deep inside her, rearranging her guts. "Please."   
  
"Oh?" Stu tilts his head to the side, an amused smile building across his lips. "Are you crying? Are you going to cry because you want to be fucked? Fucked by two killers, no less? You're as crazy as we are," Stu giggled, clapping his hands in amazement.   
  
"Cry for me, baby." encouraged Billy, having stopped what he was doing with his tongue as he glances up at (Y/N). His chin was glistening, skin covered in her arousal.   
  
"You're so pretty when you cry, when you shed a tear for us, darling.... so, go on. Cry it out. Cry and beg about how badly you want us to fuck you."   
  
It was almost as if they pushed a button because before she realizes it, (Y/N)'s crying. And in a situation like this, it's to be expected but she was crying for all the wrong reasons.   
  
"Shh....shh...." Billy's quick to stand on his feet, reaching his hand out as he cups her face, bringing her up to meet with his gaze.   
  
"Don't worry your pretty little head, we'll give you what you want, isn't that right, Stu?"  
  
Stu nodded, and his face was glowing just like the lights around the three. He was beaming. "Absolutely."   
  
"Which hole would you want to be in, Stu?" Billy asked, taking his eyes away from (Y/N) as he glanced over at his best friend, eyebrow arched in question.   
  
""Well.... I never thought we'd have our way with (Y/N) together. And although (Y/N) has been wanting this for awhile, both you and I have waited quite some time for this too, haven't we, Billy? We've been nonstop thinking about that tight little cunt, those pretty little lips of yours.... your breasts.... your ass.... Mainly me," Stu giggled.  
  
"Always been more of an ass guy than into tits, sure.... both are good but fuck... I've really been wanting to shove my cock deep in your ass ever since I saw you that one day. Remember it like it was yesterday. We were at Randy's, watching a movie and you had entered the doorway with not only a slutty, crop top but these tight, barely there booty shorts. 

“All I wanted to do was rip those clothes off of you and fuck you right then and there, especially from behind, especially in that ass of yours. Billy would be under you, feeding his cock into that hungry pussy of yours while I'm tearing your ass into two.....-"  
  
"Stu, shut the fuck up and just say you want to fuck her ass, that's all you had to say."  
  
Stu scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'll fuck your ass, Billy can take your pussy and fill that hole of yours up while I fill the other."  
  
"Now, (Y/N), baby.." Billy turns, focusing his attention onto (Y/N) while Stu stripped himself of his jeans and boxer briefs. "I'm going to untie your legs, don't even look at the door, okay? I don't want to feel like you're trying to run away from us. Besides, you even try and attempt to leave, you're a dead woman, do you understand? If you bother trying, we'll have to remind you just how mean exactly we can be and nobody here wants to do that, right?"  
  
(Y/N) shook her head, sniffling softly. "N-no..."   
  
"Good girl." Billy said, grabbing the knife he had earlier and cuts the ropes off of her feet, cutting the ropes off of her wrists the next. He takes (Y/N)'s hand and leads her down to the couch that was sat in the corner of the room. "Strip of what's left of your clothes, baby."   
  
Not wearing much either than the shirt, she's quick to throw it over her head and drop it on the floor. (Y/N)'s fingers are quick to unsnap and undo her bra too, dropping that as well on the ground, next to her and Billy's feet. "Fuck," He groans. 

"Stu's told me how beautiful you were underneath all those clothes but I never expected you to be this ravishing and gorgeous."   
  
(Y/N)'s face flushes, her body feeling warm all over. "S-So, how- which way do you want me?"   
  
"I've got you, baby, don't worry." And as Billy strips out of his clothes, (Y/N) sits on the couch, watching him like a hawk, feeling a pool of wetness start to form in between her thighs. Was this really happening? She wasn't sure. If this was all in her head, and if she was still knocked out, unconscious, she never wanted to wake up.   
  
"What you're going to do is sit on my cock, ride me like I know you've always wanted to, alright? Push your tits in my face and lean forward against my chest, arch your back up a bit. This position will help Stu slip his cock into your ass." Billy instructs, plopping down onto the couch as he grabs his pants from the floor and grabs a small container of lube, soaking his fingers with the sticky substance. 

He lathers his cock up and (Y/N) has to bite back a moan. She was more than ready to be full of cock.   
  
"Come here, pretty thing." Billy cooed, laying his arms on opposite side of the couch as he waits for her to sink herself down onto his cock. (Y/N) hesitates at first, pinching herself to make sure all of this was really happening and — she's still here, rather than waking up in her bedroom. 

She's still here, this is really happening and oh God... she was going to get fucked by the Woodsboro killers. And she was doing it with a smile on her face and wetness dripping down her thighs. She was as fucked as them. If not, more fucked up.   
  
With her bottom lip tugged between her teeth, (Y/N) crawls up on the couch and into Billy's lap, straddling him by pressing her hands on his chest and slowly, she sinks down onto his cock, a hiss leaving her. She hadn't been fucked in a few months, so it takes her a few minutes to adjust to his size.   
  
"There we go, there's a good girl. Just relax, don't worry. Stu and I've got you.... we'll take care of you."   
  
(Y/N) nods weakly, making sure her back was arched and her other hole was within reach for Stu to slip his cock into. In a matter of seconds, Stu's behind her, coating his own cock with the same lube Billy had and oh — _oh my God._ _There's so much._

Stu's inside her from behind and underneath her, Billy's inside and oh my God. It's too much. She isn't sure if she can handle it.   
  
"You're doing so good, we've got you, baby, don't worry. We'll start off slow, okay?"   
  
She says nothing, she's unable to focus on anything other than the two large, thick and full cocks being inside her body, stretching her out and open.   
  
Stu and Billy move slowly and (Y/N) can't help but to scream, fingernails digging into Billy's chest.   
  
A look of worry is shown on his face and the words that leave his lips is full of concern too, "You okay, baby?"   
  
"Y-Yes, fuck. Just-just trying to get used to it, that's all." She babbles. "Keep going, please. I can handle it. I promise."  
  
"There's a good girl," Stu said from behind, picking up his pace only slightly.   
  
Billy's thrusting his hips upward, digging his nails into her back as he groans and hollers about how tight of a cunt she has. Stu agreeing behind. "Don't think I'm going to last that long, you guys. She's so fucking tight, feels so damn good, though. I don't want to stop." Stu announces.   
  
"Don't stop, don't stop! Fuck me until I can't feel my legs. All I want to feel is you, only you two. Fuck me until I can't see and walk straight!"   
  
Billy groans, reaching his hand over as he cups (Y/N)'s face and crashes his lips onto hers.   
  
(Y/N)'s eyes widen but she melts into the kiss and kisses him back.   
  
"I-I can't, I'm going to come, I'm going to come-"  
  
(Y/N) nods, panting heavily against Billy's lips until she's pulling back to announce her own climax and how close she was. "Y-Yes, fuck, come inside me. Both of you, please. Fill me up, Ghostface. Both of you, fill me up! Wreck my insides like you wrecked those others! Wreck this pussy, kill this pussy and this ass with your cock!"  
  
And with Stu behind her, yelling as he shoots his load deep inside the walls of her anus and Billy in front of her, cumming with a cry of her name, shooting his own seed deep inside her pussy, it doesn't take too long until (Y/N) herself is crying and cumming everywhere.   
  
  


##    
_**"And..... CUT!"**_

Stu groans as he pulls out, being careful not to hurt (Y/N) as he slips his cock out of her. Billy helps (Y/N) off of him and helps her sit down next to him. All three were breathing heavy, attempting to catch their breaths. 

"How was that, baby?" (Y/N) asks, glancing over at the man who had just now entered the room, a few cameras in his hand, a pleased smile on his face.   
  
_Mickey Altieri._  
(Y/N)'s boyfriend.   
  
"You were perfect, as always, princess." Mickey grins, leaning over as he presses a kiss to his girlfriend's lips.

"I think this is my favorite film I've ever made."

  
"Oh, yeah?" She beamed, eyes twinkling with happiness. All she wanted to do was make her boyfriend happy, and seeing that she succeeded was a reward all on its own. 

  
"Mhm." He agreed. "I'm actually surprised you agreed to be part of our little project." 

  
"I'm not," Stu said with a laugh, finding himself a spot next to (Y/N) and Billy.

"When we used to fuck on the side, she was always kinky, into the dirtiest and nastiest shit. You got yourself a keeper, Mickey."

  
"Oh, speaking of." Mickey leans forward and slaps Billy's cheek. "I told both of you not to kiss her. She's mine and only mine. This was the only time I'd be willing to share her was for this film."

  
"Yeah.... well, your girlfriend told us this wasn't going to be the last time." Billy said, unfazed by the slap to his cheek.  
  
Everyone's eyes fall back onto (Y/N). 

  
  
"What? I'm a slut, I thought everyone knew this already." 

  
Billy and Stu chuckle as Mickey rolls his eyes. "Fine. But only with Billy and Stu. They're lucky I like them. You're mine, regardless, alright?"

  
"Does that mean we're going to be making more movies?" (Y/N) asks, sitting up slowly as she curls up next to Mickey, resting her head on his lap.

  
Mickey laughs softly, running a hand through her hair as he shrugs in reply.

"Yeah, maybe. You are our final girl, after all."

  
"The best girl at that," Billy complimented. 

  
"She's a keeper, that's for sure. The star of the show." Stu added. 

  
"Why, thank you, boys." (Y/N) gave a playful bow. "I will say..... can I call Randy now? I know he's probably upset I didn't make it to our movie marathon last night. Oh, and Billy... Stu? Next time don't fucking hit me so hard."

  
"Hey!" Stu put his hands up in defense. "It made a good scene for the film though, didn't it?" 

  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." (Y/N) giggled. 

  
"Can we see the film now?" She asked, turning to Mickey. 

  
"Of course." He replied with a grin, kissing the top of her head. "And also yes, they'll be more to come. Next time, I'll be in them, too." He said with a devilish grin. 

  
"Three cocks, all for little ol' me? I'm blessed."

  
"I wouldn't call that a blessing. More so, just you whoring yourself out until you found out which three men were worthy of keeping around." Billy said.

  
He gets another slap to the face, expect this time not by Billy but by (Y/N). 

  
"Yeah, well all three of you like it." She retorted. 

  
"We're all wrapped around your finger.... that's for sure." Stu nodded. 

  
"Besides, (Y/N), you're lucky too because the rest of the girls never made it out alive." Stu said, waving the knife in the air along with the plastic mask. 

  
"Does that mean I'm your favorite girl?" (Y/N) asked with a smirk, taking the mask and placing it over her head. 

  
"Join us three on a killing spree next time and we'll consider it." Billy snickered. 

  
"No, thanks. I'm good with you three killing this pussy and asshole, though." 

  
"I'm good with that, too. Stu?"

  
"Perfectly fine with that, actually."

  
" _AND...._ It doesn't matter what these punks say, regardless of their opinion, you'll always be my favorite girl, no matter what." Mickey said, leaning forward as he captures his lips onto hers. 

  
(Y/N) grins and kisses back, smiling into his lips.

  
"So... shall we watch our lovely little film, starring (Y/N) (L/N) as the main character?" Mickey asked, pulling back as he waves the camera in the air. 

  
_"Let's."_


	2. Night Changes ; Billy & Stu ; smut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the reader comes home, completely broken-hearted and her two friends, Stu Macher and Billy Loomis, come in to put a smile on her face and show her how much they love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: This is a smut but not well written, lol. (Unlike the first one, which I'm very proud of.) I made this in the middle of the night, therefore it isn't the greatest, nor the smut is either.  
> It’s mainly just oral, both receiving and giving. (male and female.) Also, if you squeeze your eyes really tight, you may get a glimpse of slight foreshadowing in which Billy and Stu killed the guy that broke the reader’s heart but blink and you might miss it. Anyways. Enjoy.

(Y/N) lied upon a soft feather mattress, cocooning herself in the silk sheets. A sad sigh surpassing her lips as the realization settles in, hitting her like a ton of bricks, like a cold bucket of water was thrown on her. She's alone. ~~The room feels empty.~~ Wait, no, scratch that. 

It is empty. It's dark and cold and lonesome. As many blankets that surround her and although she has many draped around her body, her skin still somehow prickles with goosebumps and she's shivering. 

Though, she knows it's not because she's cold. She isn't shaking because of that. Not really.  
  
Before she could stop herself, her eyes start to glisten with tears, the corner of her eyes pooling with water and slowly but surely, they slide down her skin, wetting her cheeks.  
  
Goddammit. God fucking dammit, she thinks, reaching over and grabbing the duvet comforter, she slides it over her head. Broken, silent sobs then proceed to escape past her lips, although she oh so desperately tries to hold them back. She fails miserably. Then, out of nowhere, she hears a little knock, followed by another.   
  
Rolling over to lay on her stomach, (Y/N) buries her face into the nearest pillow, causing mascara tears to soak and stain the cushion as she continues to cry and sob.  
  
Before she realizes it or even can acknowledge it, the window to her bedroom is being pulled up and her friends, Billy Loomis and Stu Macher, step inside her bedroom.   
  
"(Y/N)?"  
  
(Y/N) is quick to flip around upon hearing her name, her heart hammering wildly against her chest. 

"S-Stu? Billy? What the Hell are you guys doing here?" She relaxes, having seen her friends standing by her bedroom window rather than the man everybody was fearing lately in Woodsboro. 

A masked man with a dark cloak and a spine-chilling voice. She was lucky she hadn't heard what he sounded like, she had enough nightmares as is.  
  
It was hard to say whether or not it was a man behind the mask but regardless, whatever sex the person was, they were crazy, inside and out. End of story.  
  
(Y/N) makes a mental note, reminding herself to lock her window next time and to keep track of that before she gets comfortable and goes to bed. Especially with what was happening everywhere in Woodsboro.  
  
"We wanted to make sure you were okay." Billy said, walking over to the girl as he sat down next to her, the mattress sinking beneath his weight. Stu followed, nodding happily as he shows a few VHS tapes, gesturing them over to (Y/N).

"We brought movies to watch and snacks, too!" He exclaimed as he then pulled out a small plastic bag, dumping out the items onto her bed. 

There was chips and candy and they were all her favorite flavors and brands, too. (Y/N) felt the tears pooling in the corner of her eyes again at the sweet gesture her friends were sharing with her.  
  
"Oh... c'mon, don't be such a cry baby." Stu snickered but he wrapped his arms around (Y/N) and pulled her into a side hug, Billy following right behind, hugging her from her right. 

"We love you, we've got your back, always, okay?"  
  
"What Stu said. Besides, this world doesn’t deserve an angel like you, (Y/N).”  
  
"Mhm." Stu nodded.   
  
"I really liked him, that's all..... I should've known it was a set up to get back with his ex." (Y/N) said with a sniffle, running a hand over her face as she tries to rid herself of any left over makeup, especially getting rid of the mascara, although, if she were positive, that and her eyeliner were most likely now resting on the pillow she had cried into rather than on her face.  
  
"Well, he's a fucking idiot." Billy growled. "He doesn't see how perfect you are, (Y/N)."  
  
"Billy and I see that, though." Stu said, taking his hand off from her shoulder as he now rests his hand on her thigh, giving her a reassuring squeeze. It made (Y/N)'s breath hitch in her throat and she bites on her lower lip, nervously. 

What were they doing....? She thinks.  
  
“We would do anything for you. Absolutely anything.” Billy said.  
  
"We'd do anything just to see you happy, just to see you smile..." Stu continued. "You deserve nothing but the best, deserve nothing but happiness."  
  
"So, please... (Y/N)... let us give you that. Let us show you how beautiful and loved you really are. We love you.... we love you so much-"  
  
"We love you so much we'd kill for you."  
  
Billy looks over at Stu, giving him a questioning glare and (Y/N) goes to ask what that stare meant but her words are loss and any train of thought she had left the building once she feels both hands of Billy and Stu's on her thighs.

One on her left, the other on her right.  
  
"So.... no movies then?" (Y/N) asked jokingly. Her heart, like earlier, was pounding so loud she swore both boys could hear it against her chest. Her body was trembling as it had done earlier but now, it wasn't from sadness or feeling broken but rather hot and bothered. 

She did always have an attraction to Billy and Stu, she'd be a liar to say she didn't.  
  
"We can watch them later. Right now, we want to see those legs of yours sprawled out, give us a view of that pretty pussy."  
  
(Y/N) whined softly but she obeyed, and while she did, Billy grunted while Stu spoke softly, "Such a good girl for us. You're our good girl, aren't you, sweetheart?"  
  
(Y/N) nodded as she stretched her legs on either side of her. All she was wearing was a thin gown, one that matched her sheets, being the fact both were silk. 

"Oh.... so pretty, so beautiful." Stu purred, licking his lips, his eyes growing darker while Billy's did the same.  
  
"Naughty though.... aren't you, baby? Not wearing any panties." Billy chuckled as he stood up, feet landing on the carpeted floor with a soft thud as he walks over to (Y/N), undoing his jeans and the belt that had been neatly placed in the hoops of the pants. 

"Is it okay if you suck me off, darling? You want to be a good girl, don't you?"  
  
(Y/N) says nothing, she's unable to speak. It was as if a cat had captured her tongue and ran off with it, and she couldn't get it back from the creature. She feels paralyzed, too. Everything feels as if it's going by too fast.

What an odd day.... she thinks. She didn't expect this to happen, not now, not ever. But she wasn't angry at it or the outcome of tonight's misfortune. It was just crazy how fast the night changes.  
  
"Baby? I asked you a question... If you know what’s good for you, you better answer me.”   
  
"Y-yes." (Y/N) stammered, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. "I'd love to suck you off, please, may I?"  
  
"Oh!" Stu chirped, giggling as he shook his head from side to side, a wicked grin playing out across his lips. "She's got manners, fuck - we really found the perfect girl, haven't we, Billy?"  
  
"Mhm." Billy said, pressing his cock to her lips. "Open up, sweetie. Let's see how pretty you look with a mouth full of cock."  
  
While (Y/N) parts her lips open, and as Billy pushes himself in her wet and warm mouth, (Y/N) feels heat against her clit and before she can put two and two together, Stu's devouring her pussy with his tongue and she squeaks, bucking her hips up into his touch.   
  
"Fuck! She tastes incredible. Can't believe I haven't gotten to you sooner." Stu said before pressing his face back in between her thighs, licking and lapping her cunt with his tongue, making her tremble and shake. 

(Also makes her almost choke and gag on Billy's cock as he presses his cock further down her throat.)  
  
Above, Billy nodded as he rocked his hips back and forth, eyes half-lidded, not quite shut but not all the way open either, as he grunts out an answer;  
"She's good with her mouth too, Stu." He said. 

"Not sure I can last long, sweetheart..." He warned and right as the words slip from his lips, it didn't take less than a second until (Y/N)'s mouth is being filled with Billy's creamy, white load.

"Oh.... fuck!" He grunts, pulling back as he drops down next to her on the bed.

"Go on, baby. Cum for Stu. You wanna be good for him too, don't you? Go on and cum.... cum all over his tongue, beautiful. I'm sure he'll love the taste of your juices, exploding into his mouth."  
  
And _fuckfuckfuck....._  
  


##  _**FUCK~!!** _

"O-Oh!" (Y/N) mewls, bucking her hips into his mouth once more as the sweet release of her orgasm floods out of her and into Stu's mouth. Happily, Stu licks every drop up, pulling back with a very much pleased and satisficed smile. 

"Both her and her pussy are so sweet." Stu complimented, now crawling up onto the bed and resting beside her, tucking his face into her neck as he presses a few ghostly kisses on her skin. "Love you."

"I love you, too."

"And what about me?" Billy said with a playful pout.

"I love you too, Billy Loomis." (Y/N) admitted, grinning as she scooted a few inches over, patting the empty spot next to her. "Sleep with us?" 

Billy smiled in reply as he plopped down next to his now lovers, curling up in (Y/N)'s side and kissing the other side of her neck, the way Stu had done previously. 

"I'll treat you to a good time too, tomorrow," (Y/N whispered, mainly to Stu but she turned and repeated the sentence to Billy as well. The boys look at each other with a smirk, giving one a knowingly glance before they turned back to (Y/N). 

"Sounds like a plan, baby."  
  
The smile she wore across her lips falls into a frown and the boys are quick to sit up, having seen the smile turn upside down. "Baby, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Babe....don't you lie to us."  
  
"I'm not." She answers truthfully. "But.... this- I mean, us three, it's real, right?" She gestures in the air with a wave of her hand. "You won't play with my feelings and hurt me-"  
  
"Baby." Billy's voice is rough and cold, and his grip on her is far from affectionate and soft. "We'd kill for you, remember?"  
  
"We love you so much, (Y/N) you have no idea to what limits we'd go to prove that to you.”  
  
She didn't understand why the two kept repeating that very first sentence but she didn't question it, didn't think anything of it. She smiled and nodded, rubbing at her eyes now tiredly.

"I love you both, too. Now... before I get too tired, can we watch those movies you rented?"  
  
Billy laughed softly as Stu scrambled up and on his feet, grabbing the candy and the films that had fallen on the bed off of the floor and goes to set the VHS player up, clicking the TV on with a push of a button. 

"You're gonna love these, (Y/N)! It's a new horror movie that came out!"  
  
"As long as it's not a slasher with a mask like the one that's hanging around in Woodsboro, I'm fine with anything. Whenever that monster goes away, I'll be fine and more than happy to watch slasher films again... just not now." She says with a laugh.  
  
"Don't worry, baby. With us around, you’ll be safe and sound. We’ll protect you.” 

“Promise?”

_“Promise.”_


End file.
